Timeline
(ALL APPROXIMATE TIMES) 5th Century *According to a legend, Alexander Corvinus is the only remaining survivor of a lethal plague that wipes out everyone in his village.The plague came from time long past, of The Norse tails of Odin and his son Fenrir, a line of Malkin-wolves. In Alexander the infection is able to mutate and molds him into the first immortal."Hungarian, a warlord... who came to power in the early seasons of the fifth century." ~Singe 12th Century *Viktor is born. *Alexander's twin sons Marcus and William are born. *Amelia is born. *The second Malkin-Wolf is born,the seventh son of the seventh son *William, bitten by wolf, becomes the first Werewolf and Marcus, bitten by bat, the first Vampire."The sons of the Corvinus clan. One bitten by bat, one by wolf... one to walk the lonely road of mortality as a human. It's a ridiculous legend, nothing more." ~Viktor *Marcus turns Viktor and Amelia in order to create the Death Dealers to hunt William, who is killing entire villages of people, creating more Werewolves. *The first Vampire Coven is founded. *Lucian is born. Viktor decides not to kill him but instead to raise him among the Vampire Coven, but always under strict control."Two decades had passed since the creation of both species..." ~Selene *Viktor's daughter Sonja is born. *Lucian is used to create more of the Lycans to work under the control of the Vampires. *Viktor gives Sonja a pendant. 13th Century *1202 AD, William is captured by Viktor and Amelia and is to be imprisoned forever against Marcus' wishes. 14th Century *The Chain is put into effect as Amelia and Marcus go into hibernation, leaving Viktor as the reigning Elder. "Enough! Have I not increased our holdings tenfold since Marcus and Amelia took their sleep?" --Viktor *1383 AD, Selene is born. "Only 19 years old, Selene knew she was soon to die."-- Underworld: Evolution novelization *Selene's father is commissioned to construct William's prison cell. Sonja's pendant is used as one of the keys. 15th Century *Events of Underworld: Rise of the Lycans. *1402 AD, Raze is made a Lycan. *Sonja is put on trial and executed by sunlight in front of Lucian. Lucian steals her pendant from Viktor. *The Lycans massacre the first Vampire Council. *Viktor kills Selene's family, accompanied by Kraven, but is unable to harm Selene. "She now understands why her family was killed." ~Tanis "But that was many years later." ~Selene "The winter of Lucian's escape." ~Tanis *Viktor makes Selene a Vampire, blaming Lycans for her family's deaths. *1409 AD, after a great battle in the Lycans' fortress Kraven returns with Lucian's branded skin as proof that he has killed the Lycan, while in reality the two have allied against the Elders. "Nearly six centuries had passed since that night. Yet the ancient feud proved unwilling to follow Lucian to the grave." --Selene 17th Century *Andreas Tanis has become the Coven Historian but is accused of "hiding recordings and malicious lies of the Malkin-Wolves " and sentenced to exile in a former monastery. "He was exiled over three hundred years ago. I was the one who exiled him." --Selene "Tanis has been hiding here since Viktor's order." --Selene 19th Century *Kraven is made regent by Viktor. "Perhaps I should have left someone else in charge of my affairs." --Viktor 20th Century *Erika is born. *1963 AD, The tenth Malkin-Wolf is born *1975 AD, Michael Corvin is born. *1976 AD, Erika is made a Vampire by Kraven."The garment slid to the floor, exposing a sylphlike female form that had not aged a day since that fateful night in Piccadilly twenty-seven years ago."--Underworld Novelization 21st Century *Events of Underworld. *2003 AD, Michael is made a Lycan by Lucian. *Amelia and the Vampire Council are killed by Lycans. *Lucian is killed by Kraven. *Raze is killed by Viktor. *Selene bites a dying Michael, making him the first Hybrid. *Selene kills Viktor. She decides to keep Sonja's pendant. *Marcus awakens as a Hybrid due to the blood of the Lycan scientist Singe dripping into his coffin. *Events of Underworld: Evolution *Marcus kills Kraven and burns Ordoghaz to the ground. *Andreas Tanis is killed by Marcus. *Michael is killed by Marcus, stealing the pendant. *Alexander Corvinus is mortally wounded by Marcus, seeking the other key. *Selene becomes a Hybrid by drinking Alexander's offered blood. *Alexander commits suicide by incineration blowing up his ship. *With both keys, Marcus frees William from his cell. *Resuscitated by Selene's blood, Michael's body regenerates and revives him. *Michael kills William. *Selene kills Marcus. *2009 AD, 45 years have passed since his birth. *He has gathered his army of 4000 Werewolves bred by his ancestors. *Wolf Malkin-Wolf leads them to slaughter all Vampires from the earth. * References 01 The birth records of Malkin-Wolf being hidded from all human eye. (Till now) 02 The meanining of Malkin .........Male kin of 03 The name Wolf Malkin-wolf, meaning the Wolf (leader) alfa male,........ family of the Wolf. 04 The tails myths and legend that a true werewolf is the seventh son, of the seventh son. 05 Lycans created from the plague in alexanders blood norse history.